ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Helaena Targaryen
Helaena Targaryen is a Princess of Yunkai, she is descendant Daenerys Targaryen and Daughter of King Areo Targaryen. Helaena is unwed though has many suitors in Yunkai and Essos alike. She is beautiful though suffers a disorder that leaves her rather frail. Appearance Long beautiful silver blond hair with length that runs down to the small of her back. Her eyes are a crystal sapphire blue, unlike the typical Indigo of her Targaryen ancestors. A lithe build though not exceptionally tall by any standards, she is frail though often accentuates this feature by wearing clothes that may at times, push the boundaries of polite society. History Born in the year 350 AC, Helaena Targaryen was named after the wife of Aegon II. She was a beautiful baby with a charming smile that lit up the faces of all around her. Though being the second born daughter, in some ways she was a disappointment from birth. Queen Alys wanted a son, so it meant there would be more offspring yet to come. From early on Helaena learned how to entertain herself, finding ways to sweetly torment her servants. She would watch servants in the kitchen when they ran off to meet their paramours, only to tell on them later to see them punished. Many considered her an odd girl, with a fascination for the private lives of others. Though she was well liked, she knew how to use her good looks to get her way. Very rarely did she get punished for any of her little cruel games of espionage. As she got a little older, she truly grew into her looks. The silver haired dragoness of Yunkai was now garnering more attention than she ever thought possible. Perhaps it was a good lesson to learn early on, how to hide in plain view. She had to learn quickly how to play her little games with so many people watching her now. She was quickly garnering suitors though none of them had the aspirations or power that she sought. She had grown obsessed contemplating her future, she even developed a disorder after missing countless meals plotting, reading, and just generally keeping her brain occupied elsewhere. The obsessed girl knew her destiny was not here in Yunkai, though she loved her family dearly it was time she developed other ways to help their legacy. She had grown up reading stories about the Targaryens of Westeros, heard her Mother talk about them as well. She knew there was a place far away, a land she never really expected she would go. She met a man from Yunkai, a wealthy merchant of sorts. He was enamored with her looks and her name, he wanted more than Helaena would give. Though she developed a parasitic relationship with Oqhis, to further her aspirations. Acting as a scribe, she forged documents asking for the Magisters of Lys to accept Helaena Targaryen as an ambassador to further Lys and Yunkai trade and mutual cooperation. This letter was signed with the penmanship of King Areo Targaryen. She left in the cover of night setting sail, with her Patron and a trusted bodyguard, among a few other royal soldiers that she assumed she may need. Eventually arriving in Lys, she spent more than three months there. Meeting a beautiful servant girl who acted as a companion and muse to see where her ambitions could take her. Helaena purchased the bed-slave and redressed her ship, servants, and guards to closer mimic that of the Lysene culture and fashion. From there, she set off to King’s Landing. Timeline 350 AC: Helaena Targaryen is born in the ancient city of Yunkai. 358 AC: Helaena is given accelerated studies and shows advanced skill in reading and writing. 360 AC: Helaena learns the value of information as she becomes a bastion for childhood gossip, using it to her advantage. 366 AC: Realizes Yunkai will never be enough to satiate her now growing ambitions for power. 369 AC: Helaena begins traveling west. Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi